Unterwäschewechsel
by Litoria
Summary: Das ist die deutsche Übersetzung zu Change of Underwear von hammondgirl  Edward, das Frischfleisch in Bella's Büro, ist ein totaler Streber, was sie fertig macht. Sie fantasiert ständig über ihn.. werden ihre Fantasien Wirklichkeit? ...


**Das ist die deutsche Übersetzung zu Change of Underwear von hammondgirl.**

**

* * *

**

Ich hielt mein Gesicht in meiner linken Hand und mein Ellbogen war fest auf meinen Schreibtisch gestützt während ich geistesabwesend vor mich hinstarrte. Der Fensterputzer erschien plötzlich auf meiner Etage und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Mann, war ich kaputt.

Ich fühlte sofort wie meine Wangen heiß wurden und ich wusste einfach, dass ich aussah wie eine riesige rote Tomate.

Er lächelte und winkte, also riss ich mich zusammen um zu lächeln und zurückzuwinken bevor ich aufstand. Ich musste aus meinem Büro raus. Es war mir einfach zu peinlich um zu bleiben.

Gott, wenn er wüsste, dass es mir nicht nur wegen dem glasigen Blick peinlich war, von dem ich wusste, das meine Augen ihn bekamen, wenn ich erwischt werde würde, würde ich sterben. Wenn dieser alte süße Mann wüsste, was ich wirklich dachte, wäre er von seinem Gerüst gefallen.

Ich musste hier raus. Ich musste mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen und mich zusammenreißen. Ich _brauchte_ diese letzte Fantasie über den neuen Mitarbeiter unserer Firma in Wirklichkeit.

_Verdammt._ Ich musste meine Unterwäsche wechseln.

Edward Masen war vor 3 Wochen in unser Hauptbüro hier in Austin gewechselt. Anscheinend war Carlisle Cullen, der Gründer der Firma, extrem beeindruckt von der Arbeit, die Edward kürzlich in der Buchhaltung im Büro in Seattle gemacht hatte. Er wurde sofort angeheuert, hierher zu ziehen und „unseren Umsatz in Form zu bringen".

Zu erst war ich genervt von der Idee, dass ein neuer Kerl kommen sollte um die Buchhaltung der Forks GmbH aufzumischen, aber dann kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass, nachdem mein Job kein Wunschkonzert war, ich so professionell höflich wie möglich sein würde zu dem neuen Alleswisser und hoffentlich nicht allzu viel mit ihm zu tun haben würde.

Als die Nachricht über seine Ankunft ankam, waren alle Büroassistentinnen und Sekretärinnen total wuselig um eine Chance zu bekommen, das "Frischfleisch" zu betrachten. Jedenfalls informierte mich meine eigene Sekretärin, Jessica, dass sie gehört hatte, dass er irgendwie ein „Streber" war – ein „Zahlenschieber" wenn man so will.

Nun, das würde mir gerade passen. Wenn er ein süßer egoistischer Wichser wäre, dann müsste ich mir in den nächsten paar Monaten auf der Damentoilette alles über seine Eroberungen anhören. Ich war eigentlich begeistert darüber, dass er ein „Streber" war. Vielleicht würde dann alles im Büro schön beim Alten bleiben.

Ich lag falsch. Nicht falsch in dem Sinne, dass die Mädels ihn nicht mochten – das taten sie nicht. Er war ein "Streber". Die Frauen hier zeigten absolut kein Interesse an ihm. Womit ich falsch lag, waren meine eigenen Annahmen.

Als er ankam, wurden alle Angestellten an einem Nachmittag in den Konferenzraum bestellt um das neue "Wunderkind" kennen zu lernen. Ich ging rein, bereit ihn abzuschätzen, und mir blieb die Luft weg.

Er war genau mein Typ; groß, vielleicht 1,88m, mit einem langen schlanken Körper. Ich konnte die Muskeln in seinen Armen und seinem Rücken durch sein Hemd spannen sehen während er dem Großteil des Personals Hände schüttelte. Sein Gesicht war absolut hinreißend, mit einer langen geraden Nase und einem perfekt kantigen Kiefer. Ein Mopp brauner Haare thronte auf seinem Kopf und unter dem Neonlicht des Konferenzraumes war ein Hauch von Bronze sichtbar. Leider versteckte der Mopp Haare sein schönes Gesicht ganz und gar nicht und ich konnte nicht wirklich sehen, welche Farbe seine Augen hatten.

Er war schmerzhaft schüchtern gegenüber dem Personal an diesem Nachmittag und als wir endlich einander vorgestellt wurden, stolperte er, stieß mich an und flog mit mir gegen die Wand. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und sah zu mir herunter durch einen dicken Saum schwarzer Wimpern, die die bemerkenswertesten grünen Augen umrahmten, die ich je gesehen hatte.

Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er mich erröten sah, also richtete ich mich auf und sagte "Das ist schon in Ordnung, Mr. Masen. Ich bin Bella Swan und es ist nett, Sie kennen zu lernen." Ein paar Leute um uns herum kicherten, denn er war noch nicht von mir zurückgetreten.

Er schien das zu bemerken und lief rot an als er einen Schritt zurückging. Er nickte und antwortete, „Ms. Swan" bevor er den Konferenzraum verließ.

Dieser Tag, an dem ich seine Wangen rot werden sag, war der erste Tag, an dem ich mir Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen musste. Ich musste auch meine Unterwäsche wechseln als ich nach Hause kam, denn ich hatte auf dem Nachhauseweg darüber fantasiert, dass Edward mich unter anderen Umständen gegen die Wand drückte. Es war mir so peinlich, dass mein Körper so auf ihn reagiert hatte, aber es war mir noch peinlicher an diesem Abend als ich von einem lebhaften Traum erwachte und bemerkte, dass ich mich selbst berührte.

In den vergangenen 3 Wochen hatte ich mich immer öfter selbst befriedigt, denn Carlisle hatte mich gebeten, Edward in das Büroleben einzuführen. Er wollte, dass Edward mir 2 mal die Woche einen Report ablieferte, also war ich gezwungen, ihn 2 mal die Woche am Ende des Tages in meinem Büro zu sehen. Dieses Gesicht am Freitag kurz bevor ich ging zu sehen, machte mich für das ganze Wochenende fertig.

Ich wollte Edward lieber an meinen Körper gewöhnen als an das Büro. Ich war gerade dabei das zu tun als der Fensterputzer meine Fantasie so brutal unterbrach. Also war ich jetzt wieder auf der Damentoilette, spritzte mir Wasser ins Gesicht und versuchte, meine Nerven zu beruhigen.

Sobald ich mich gesammelt hatte, ging ich schnell zurück in mein Büro und hoffte, dass Edward nicht einfach seinen Report auf meinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte während ich im Bad war. Ich würde sein Gesicht vermissen und die süße Art wie es rot wurde, wenn er in meine Augen sah und die Fantasie von heute Abend wäre nur halb so schön.

Ich ging rüber zu meinem Schreibtisch und sah, dass mein Posteingang leer war. Gut – ich hatte ihn nicht verpasst. Als ich auf die Uhr schaute und sah, dass es 16:45 Uhr war, war ich erleichtert. Innerhalb der nächsten 15 Minuten würde ich sein Gesicht sehen können und dann würde ich nach Hause fahren und meine sexuelle Frustration des Tages erleichtern.

Nur der Gedanke an ihn ließ Nässe eine Pfütze zwischen meinen Beinen bilden.

Ich schrieb mir schnell selbst eine Nachricht auf ein PostIt. _„Mehr Unterwäsche für morgen mitbringen. Sei verdammt, Edward Masen."_

Ich sah wieder auf die Uhr und sah, dass es jetzt 16:55 Uhr war. Komm' schon Edward; krieg deinen süßen kleinen Arsch hier rein, so dass ich dich bearbeiten kann... ich meine, dich anschreien kann, dafür, dass du mich feucht werden lässt ohne Erleichterung. Nein... ich meine, dich anschreien kann, dafür, dass du mich warten lässt, dass ich nach Hause kann und mich selbst befriedigen kann, während ich mir die Röte auf deinen Wangen vorstelle. _Verdammt, wo ist er?_

Ich könnte schon in meinem Auto sein… ich könnte mir schon seine langen Finger vorstellen und was sie mit mir tun könnten… _Verdammt._

Da war ein schüchternes Klopfen an der Tür hinter mir und ich dachte, _Gott, reiß dich zusammen, Bella._ Ich setzte mich gerade hin bevor ich rief, „Kommen Sie rein, Mr. Masen."

_Komm rein… Komm spiel mit mir… Komm in mir… Lass mich kommen, bitte…_

Ich hörte wie die Tür geöffnet und leise hinter mir geschlossen wurde, schloss meine Augen und atmete tief ein. Sein Geruch übernahm sofort meine Sinne. Er roch nach frischer Wäsche, und der klare Duft seiner Seife war unbeschreiblich. Um es einfach zu sagen, er roch wunderbar. Er roch einladend und warm. Vielleicht könnte er mich aufwärmen.

Er räusperte sich und ich dachte, _„Scheiße... war ich wieder am Tagträumen?_

"Ähm, ich habe hier meinen Report für Sie. Ich hoffe, sie haben nicht auf mich gewartet, Ms. Swan."

Ich stand von meinem Schreibtisch auf und drehte mich um um ihn anzusehen. Er stand an der Tür und ich dachte, _Lieber Gott, dieser Mann ist einfach schön._ Ich wusste, es hörte sich seltsam an, einen Mann als schön zu beschreiben, aber Edward nahm mir einfach den Atem.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und versuchte, mich daran zu erinnern, was es war, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Sein Report war in seiner Hand, also auf ihn zugehend, sagte ich: „Danke, Mr. Masen. Ich war hier gerade fertig, also haben Sie mich nicht allzu lange warten lassen."

Er sah in meine Augen und ich sah wie sein Gesicht rot wurde als er auf mich zuging. Mein Gesicht erhellte sich sofort als ich ihn anlächelte. Er sah zurückgenommen aus von der plötzlichen Wandlung in meinem Benehmen und erinnerte mich daran, dass das nicht meine normale Reaktion ihm gegenüber war.

Ich war sicher, dass Edward von mir als die "Bürozicke" dachte, denn ich hatte ihn absichtlich seit unserem kurzen Treffen ignoriert. Ich verzog normalerweise das Gesicht wenn ich ihn im Flur oder im Konferenzraum sah, denn ich wusste, er würde nie meine Fantasien erfüllen. Letzten Freitag als er 3 Minuten nach 5 in mein Büro kam, hatte ich vor Wut meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ich war sauer, dass ich an diesem Nachmittag schon ein Höschen durchtränkt hatte und dass er mich hatte warten lassen.

_Mist, _dachte ich. Ich wollte nicht, dass er dachte, ich hasse ihn. Er würde mich nie fragen, ob wir ausgehen. Er würde nie meine Fantasie erfüllen und ich würde nie befriedigt werden. Die einzige Person, die ich jemals wirklich sexuell wollte, wollte mich nicht.

Er murmelte etwas und mein Lächeln erstarb mit meiner neuen, traurigen Erkenntnis. Er musste unbedingt mein Büro verlassen bevor ich in Tränen ausbrach.

Sein Hand zitterte als ich nach seinem Report griff und kurz bevor ich ihn griff, fiel er aus seiner zitternden Hand und auf den Boden. Seine Augen folgten dem Stapel Papier als er auf den Boden segelte bevor sie zurück zu meinen schnappten.

Wenn er auf seine Knie ging, direkt vor mir um seinen Report aufzuheben, würde ich die Kontrolle verlieren. Dann vielleicht, wenn er auf allen Vieren wäre und auf mich zu kriechen würde...

"Es tut mit leid, Ms. Swan" murmelte er. Seine Wangen waren so rot wie meine vor 20 Minuten.

Ich dachte, ich würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Ich wollte ihn so sehr und würde ihn nie bekommen.

Ich seufzte und schloss meine Augen, wissend, dass selbst wenn er über mein Verlangen für ihn bescheid wusste, er mich nie auch wollen würde. Ich wusste, wie mein Verhalten aussehen musste und dass Edward wahrscheinlich annahm, dass ich genervt war von seiner Tolpatschigkeit, was nicht weiter entfernt von der Wahrheit hätte sein können.

_Vielleicht _sollte _ich ihn denken lassen, dass ich genervt von ihm bin,_ dachte ich. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher, meine Gefühle vor ihm zu verstecken. Im Moment fühlte ich mich wie ein offenes Buch.

Ich seufzte noch mal und öffnete meine Augen und das, was ich vor mir sah, traf mich völlig unvorbereitet.

Edward _war_ auf allen Vieren und kroch auf mich zu. Die Zettel hatten sie auf dem Boden und wegen der Klimaanlage vor meinen Füßen verteilt und er versuchte, sie einzusammeln. Er machte mich total fertig.

Nachdem er seinen Report zusammengesammelt hatte, ging er zurück auf seine Knie. Er legte eine Hand auf den Boden, um sich zu stützen bevor er aufstand und durch diese dichten schwarzen Wimpern zu mir aufsah.

Ich konnte meinen Körper nicht mehr fühlen. Er hatte gerade buchstäblich meine letzte Fantasie wahr werden lassen und ich konnte nicht anders; ich schloss meine Augen und warf mich auf ihn. Ich hörte, wie der Report wieder auf den Boden fiel als ich fühlte wie er seine Arme um meine Taille legte. Mein Körper krachte auf seinen und hielt ihn auf dem Boden. Ich öffnete meine Lippen als ich seinen Atem heiß auf meinem Gesicht spürte und küsste hungrig seine Lippen bevor ich merkte, was ich tat.

Meine Augen flogen auf um seine spektakulären grünen Augen vorzufinden, wie sie an meinen klebten mit einem Blick von totalem Schock. Ich seufzte in seinen Mund und merkte, dass ich mich von ihm schälen anfangen musste, mich vielmals zu entschuldigen.

Ich schloss meine Augen noch einmal, zog mich zurück und kniete. Ich sprach nicht, denn ich wusste nicht wo oder wie überhaupt ich anfangen sollte. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich mich bewegen könnte.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund um zu sprechen, aber bevor ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, fiel ich nach hinten, und zwar schnell. Edward hatte sich auf mich gestürzt und nahm mich mit auf den Boden. Ich landete auf meinem Rücken und seine Lippen waren auf meinen und küssten mich leidenschaftlich. Ich öffnete meine Lippen als ich seine Zunge an ihnen entlangfahren spürte und saugte seine Unterlippe zwischen meine eigenen. Wir schnappten bald beide nach Luft.

Seine Finger wühlten sich durch mein Haar und er zog mich näher an sich. Ich zog mich zurück und nun war ich diejenige die ihn geschockt ansah. Edward war ein viel besserer Küsser in Wirklichkeit als irgendeine meiner Fantasien mich hatte glauben lassen.

Wie von selbst schossen meine Hände in sein Haar – das Haar, das ich seit 3 Wochen anfassen wollte. Ich küsste seine Lippen; diese perfekten vollen Lippen, die ich küssen wollte, küssten mich nun zurück. Wir küssten uns eine Weile, atmeten nur wenn es nötig war. Seine Finger lockerten ihren Halt an meinem Haar.

Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg hinab an meinen Armen, ich atmete tief ein als ich fühlte wie sie meine Bluse aus meinem Rock zogen. Sobald sie herausgezogen war, fing er praktisch an, verzweifelt nach meinen Knöpfen zu greifen um sie zu öffnen.

Als ich darüber nachdachte, was passierte, hatte ich Probleme, meinen Atem wieder zu finden. Edward Masen küsste mich. _Mich._

Gerade als der Gedanke in meinem Kopf auftauchte, zog er sich von mir zurück. Er zog meine Hände aus seinem Haar und stand auf. Ich verzog mein Gesicht und sah nur, dass er zu mir herunter grinste und seine Hände nach meinen ausstreckte. Er zog mich hoch und als wir voreinander standen, ließ er meine Hände los und ich verzog wieder das Gesicht. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht?

Ein durchtriebenes Grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen als er hinter mich griff. Er zog meinen Rock hoch um meine Taille und umfasste meinen Arsch als er mich vom Boden hochhob.

Ich legte meine Beine um seine Taille als seine Lippen mit meinen eigenen kollidierten. Ich merkte, dass er zu meinem Schreibtisch ging und als seine Lippen meinen Hals hinabwanderten, keuchte ich in sein Ohr.

Als wir vor meinem Schreibtisch standen, setzte er mich runter auf meinen Stuhl und ich sah mit flehenden Augen zu ihm auf. Edward fiel vor mir auf seine Knie und benutzte seine Hände um sanft meine Beine auseinander zu drücken. Ich atmete zitternd ein als er sich zwischen sie schob und er lehnte sich vor um mich wieder zu küssen, diesmal sanft.

Ich fühlte wie meine Bluse meine Schultern hinunter geschoben wurde und half glücklich dabei, sie von meinem Körper zu befreien. Als sie von mir abfiel, streckte ich meine Hände nach ihm aus und begann, die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd zu öffnen. Als er es auszog, sog ich seine perfekte Brust in mich auf.

Er war atemberaubend, und ich konnte nicht anders als ihn staunend anzusehen. Meine Lippen öffneten sich um ihm das zu sagen, aber ich konnte nicht sprechen. Ich war einfach hypnotisiert von ihm.

Nachdem er sein Hemd los war, wanderten Edward's Hände von meiner Taille meinen Oberkörper nach oben und hielten zwischen meinen Brüsten und dem Verschluss meines BH's. Ich konnte den hungrigen Blick in seinen Augen sehen und wusste, er wollte mich von ihm befreien. Ich brachte meine Hände nach oben um ihm zu helfen, aber bevor ich das konnte, machten seine Finger kurzen Prozess mit dem Verschluss und der BH fiel weg und entblößte mich seinem Blick.

Ich konnte seinen Ausdruck nicht lesen und ich wollte verzweifelt wissen, was er dachte. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, aber ich konnte nicht sprechen. Ich zitterte vor ihm und es schmerzte mich nach seiner Berührung.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit der Stille sagte er leise, "Du bist perfekt."

Er sah auf in meine Augen und ich schmolz dahin bei der Intensität, die ich dort sah.

"Du hast die perfektesten Brüste, die ich je gesehen habe. Ich habe seit 3 Wochen von ihnen geträumt und sie haben meine Erwartungen übertroffen." sagte er, das durchtriebene Grinsen wieder auf seinen Lippen.

Ich musste ein paar Mal blinzeln. Hatte er mir wirklich gerade gebeichtet, dass er seit 3 Wochen meine Brüste sehen wollte? Warum hatte er vorher nichts gemacht? Ich hatte ihn seit 3 Wochen begehrt. Ich dachte daran, wie ich den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte und fragte mich, ob er schüchtern im Bett war. Vielleicht musste ich jetzt aggressiver sein.

Bevor ich meine Fragen laut formulieren konnte, lehnte er sich vor um meine rechte Brustwarze in seinen Mund zu nehmen und jeder zusammenhängende Gedanke verließ mein Gehirn. Ich war im Himmel.

Er zog sich zurück von mir, aber bevor ich protestieren konnte, überraschte er mich indem er sagte "Wenn deine Titten so gut sind, kann ich es nicht erwarten, deine süße Pussy zu kosten."

Mein Mund schnappte zu. Ich konnte meinen Ohren nicht trauen. Was er gesagt hatte, war so dreckig. Es war so... _heiß. Verdammt heiß._

Bevor ich protestieren konnte, nicht dass ich es getan hätte, griff er unter meinen Rock um mein Höschen herunter zu ziehen. Nachdem es meiner Bluse am Boden Gesellschaft leistete, zog er mich zu sich, so dass er meine Knie mit seinen warmen Händen weiter auseinander drücken konnte.

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen in einem unerträglich langsamen Tempo an meinen Beinen nach oben in Richtung des nun pochenden Schmerzes zwischen ihnen. Meine Lippen öffneten sich und ich atmete tief ein als ich mich unter seiner Berührung wand. Ich fuhr mit meiner Zunge über meine Unterlippe vor Vorfreude als Edward ungehindert meine nun entblößte Pussy betrachtete.

"Gott Bella, du bist schon so feucht" sagte Edward und leckte seine Lippen.

Ich sehnte mich so nach ihm und ich konnte das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen hören auf dem Weg zu meinem jetzt glitschigen Geschlecht.

Ich sah ihn lächeln bevor er seinen Kopf zwischen meine Beine tauchte und ich zitterte in Erwartung. Das konnte nicht wirklich passieren. Gerade als ich dachte, ich müsste sicherlich einen weiteren Tagtraum haben, fühlte ich seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Oberschenkel und seine Zunge ein erstes Mal an mir lecken.

Ich stöhnte und als ich mich selbst leise sagen hörte "Edward", merkte ich, dass ich ihn nie persönlich mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte. Die Geräusche, die aus meinem Mund kamen, waren mir peinlich, aber als sich seine Zunge in mich presste, zerfiel ich einfach.

Er legte einen kleinen Kuss auf jeden Schenkel und ich fühlte ihn sich zurück ziehen. Ich öffnete meine Augen nach einem Moment und sah wie er zu mir runter sah, er stand zwischen meinen Beinen.

Ich kam aus meiner orgasmischen Benommenheit und griff hastig nach dem Gürtel an seiner Hose. Meine Finger zitterten und ich schien die Schnalle nicht auf zu bekommen. Edward schob meine Hand zu Seite und fragte „Ist es das, was du wolltest?"

Ich sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. Er war so verdammt sexy. Ich leckte meine Lippen und nickte auf zu ihm.

Als er zu mir herunter lächelte und seine Hose auf den Boden fallen ließ, musste ich meine Armlehnen zur Unterstützung greifen. Er trug schwarze enge Boxershorts und als er seine Hose wegkickte, bewegten sich die langen dünnen Muskeln an seinen Oberschenkeln.

Edward benutzte den Schreibtisch um sich festzuhalten als er seine Unterwäsche hinunterzog und während er kurz abgelenkt war, nahm ich ihn in meinen Mund. Ich wollte ihm auf jede erdenkliche Art Freude bereiten und ich wäre mehr als glücklich gewesen, ihn kommen zu lassen indem ich den ganzen Nachmittag an seinem Schwanz lutschte.

Edward schien andere Pläne zu haben. Er ging einen Schritt zurück, zog sich von meinem Mund zurück und ich knurrte. Er griff meine Hand und zog mich aus meinem Stuhl und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Ich konnte mich selbst auf seiner Zunge schmecken und stöhnte in seinen Mund als er in meine Unterlippe biss.

Ich griff nach seiner Taille um meine Balance zu halten, aber bevor meine Füße fest auf dem Boden waren, drehte Edward uns herum, sodass er nun vor meinem Stuhl stand und ich hatte meinen Rücken am Schreibtisch.

Er unterbrach unseren Kuss um sich zu setzen und für einen Moment dachte ich, er wollte, dass ich auf meine Knie fiel. Ich wollte es gerne tun. Ich wollte alles tun, das ihm Freude bereitete.

_Ja, Edward. Ja, Sir__. Ja, Mr. Masen. _Ich würde ihn nennen, wie auch immer er wollte. Ich würde tun, was auch immer er wollte. Ich würde seine Sklavin sein, wenn er wollte. Alles was er tun musste, war mir einfach zu sagen, was er wollte. Ich würde es tun. Ich würde alles für ihn tun.

Sobald ich in seine Augen sah, wusste ich, dass ich das tun würde. Ich würde alles tun, wonach er fragte, sodass ich, als er sagte „Dreh dich um, Bella", es tat.

Ich drehte mich langsam vor ihm um und als seine Hände zu meiner Taille kamen, merkte ich, dass er mich mit meinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte.

Er schob meinen Rock an meinen Hüften hinab und als er den Boden berührte, sagte er "Gott – schau dir diesen Arsch an. Beug dich vor und lass mich einen besseren Blick bekommen."

Ich griff nach meinem Schreibtisch für Unterstützung. Er war so sexy wenn er so mit mir redete.

Als ich mich nach vorne lehnte, glitt er mit seinem Finger in mich und ich keuchte. Er verließ mich so schnell wie er in mich gegangen war und als ich über meine Schulter zurücksah, brachte er seine Hand an seine Lippen.

"Lecker" sagte er, seine Zunge schoss hervor um seinen Finger zu kosten. „Ich hab davon geträumt, deine Pussy zu kosten."

Mein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Aufregung als er sich hinter mich stellte und meine Taille packte.

Als ich spürte wie die Hitze seiner Haut meine eigene berührte, verließ ein Stöhnen meine Lippen.

"Magst du das?" neckte er.

Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich versuchte, zu nicken.

"Ich sollte dir fast nicht geben, was du willst" sagte er.

Ich öffnete meine Augen bei seinen Worten. Er klang so ernst.

Er kicherte leise über meinen schmerzhaften Ausdruck und sagte weiterhin: "Du weißt, wie böse du gewesen bist. Mich für 3 Wochen hinzuhalten – mich zu ignorieren. Jetzt sollte es an mir sein, dich hinzuhalten. Soll ich es dir geben? Willst du es?"

_Bitte Edward. Oh Bitte, bitte, bitte, _dachte ich.

Ich versuchte wieder zu nicken, ja zu sagen, aber stattdessen stöhnte ich einfach.

"Sag es mir. Sag mir, du willst es." sagte er.

Er kniff in meine Arschbacke und sagte: "Sag es mir" diesmal lauter.

"Bitte Edward" brachte ich flüsternd hervor.

Er drang schnell in mich ein und keuchte, weil es sich so gut anfühlte. Meine Hände griffen nach dem Rand meines Tisches.

"Fuck Bella. Du bist so eng" sagte er und stieß wieder in mich.

Er setzte sich zurück auf den Stuhl und zog mich vom Schreibtisch weg. Mit seinen Händen auf meiner Taille führte er mich auf und ab auf seinem Schwanz. Ich lehnte mich zurück, legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und er bewegte seine Hand von meiner Taille hinauf zu meiner linken Brust. Als er an meiner steifen Brustwarze zog, schrie ich auf und brachte meine eigene Hand zu meiner rechten Brust um dort das Gleiche zu tun.

"Deine Brüste sind himmlisch, Bella, aber sie sind nicht zu vergleichen damit wie es sich anfühlt, wenn ich tief in dir vergraben bin" sagte Edward in mein Ohr.

Seine rechte Hand griff meine Taille fester und ich fühlte wie ich mich eng um seinen Schwanz zusammenzog. Meine Hand verließ meine Brustwarze und als ich sie langsam an meinem Bauch herunterfuhr in Richtung meines Kitzlers, spannte er sich unter mir an.

Er stieß meine Hand weg und sagte "Nein, Bella. Das wirst du nicht tun."

Ich griff nach meinen Armlehnen um mich festzuhalten als er weiter hoch hin mich stieß, aber er griff meine Handgelenke und legte sie vor mich auf den Schreibtisch.

Er lehnte sich von, drückte mich wieder an meinen Tisch und sagte: "Ich sitze jetzt auf dem Chefsessel. Ich sage, wann du dort angefasst werden kannst."

Seine Worte schickten mich über den Rand und gerade als ich dachte, ich würde mich um seinen prächtigen Schwanz krampfen, schob er mich vor und von sich runter. Ich sah zurück, verzog mein Gesicht und wimmerte.

Er stand von meinem Stuhl auf und drehte mich plötzlich um, so dass ich mit meinem Rücken auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Bevor ich verstehen konnte, was passierte, waren meine beiden Füße in der Luft.

Edward packte meine Knöchel und legte sie auf jede Seite seines Kopfes. Er stand vor mir und ich war total entblößt, meine Beine weit vor ihm gespreizt.

Als er eine seiner Hände mein linkes Bein hinab gleiten ließ, rieb er meinen Kitzler mit den talentierten Fingern seiner anderen Hand während er mich mit seinem dicken, harten Schwanz hinhielt.

Ich konnte nicht länger. Meine Beine zitterten und ich sagte "Edward, bitte. Bitte fick mich."

"Du willst, dass ich dich ficke?" fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue während das durchtriebene Grinsen wieder auf seinen Lippen erschien.

Ich biss mir als Antwort auf die Lippe und er wiederholte seine Frage als er nur den Kopf seines Schwanzes in mich schon. „Du willst, dass ich dich ficke, Bella? Willst du das?"

Meine Beine wurden zu Gummi als er tief in mich stieß.

"Du wirst morgen nicht ungeduldig wegen mir mit dem Fuß trippeln können. Ich werde dich so hart ficken, Bella, dass du morgen nicht mal gerade stehen kannst."

Ich hatte die Funktion meiner Beine noch nicht wieder gefunden, also als mein rechtes Bein anfing, von einer seiner Schultern zu rutschen als er gnadenlos in mich hämmerte, packte er meine Knöchel und schloss meine Beine vor sich. Das ließ ihn in einem anderen Winkel eindringen und als er wieder zustieß, schob er sich noch weiter in mich. Mein Rücken bog sich vom Schreibtisch und mit seiner freien Hand, griff er nach hinten um nach meinem Hintern zu greifen und zog mich mit jedem Stoß an sich.

"Komm auf meinem Schwanz, Bella. Ich will fühlen wie du um meinen Schwanz kommst."

Die Kombination aus seiner tiefen Stimme und wie unglaublich tief er in mir war, ließ mich brutal kommen und ich krampfte mich um ihn.

Seine Worte waren so sicher. Er murmelte nicht oder stotterte und er sprach mit solchem Selbstbewusstsein. Ich, auf der anderen Seite, konnte keinen zusammenhängenden Gedanken formulieren, geschweige denn einen zusammenhängenden Satz. Ich wollte ihm sagen, wie ich niemals das Bild von ihm zwischen meinen Beinen aus meinem Kopf bekommen würde. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass er nie aufhören sollte, mich zu ficken. Ich wollte ihm so viele Sachen sagen, aber ich schien nicht einmal 2 Worte zusammenbringen zu können.

"Bella, du bist so verdammt warm" knurrte er, und stieß weiter in mich. „Verdammt, Ms. Swan, ich hab deinen Scheiß 3 Wochen mitgemacht... jetzt komm' noch mal für mich."

Ich schrie auf und konnte fühlen, wie ich mich wieder um ihn verengte.

Ohne Gnade stieß er weiter in mich so fest und so tief und ich konnte meinen Atem nicht wieder finden.

Ich genoss meinen Orgasmus und konnte merkwürdiger Weise einen Moment später meine Fassung wieder finden, obwohl er nicht abließ von seinem wundervollen Angriff auf meinen Körper. Ich wollte ihm genauso viel Freude bereiten wie er mir.

Als Edward plötzlich meine Beine weiter auseinander spreizte, meine Knöchel auseinander hielt, griff ich hinter ihn und packte seinen Hintern, zog ihn dichter an mich und tiefer in mich.

Sein Kopf rollte auf seinen Schultern zurück und er schloss seine Augen. Ich konnte die Adern in seinem Hals mit jedem Stoß pulsieren sehen, sein Blut pumpte dick durch seine Venen.

Ich musste seine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen bevor er kam. Ich wollte, dass er wusste, dass ich jetzt dran war, ihm Freude zu bereiten, also kreuzte ich meine Arme und drückte meine Brüste effektiv zusammen. Als ich mich einen Moment später räusperte, schossen seine Augen sofort zu meinen und er wusste, dass ich jetzt die Führung übernahm.

Ich sah ihn verführerisch an und biss auf meine Unterlippe. Sein durchtriebenes Grinsen kam trotzdem zurück und als er seinen Kopf senkte und meine rechte Brustwarze in seinen Mund nahm, ging die Macht direkt zurück zu ihm. _Verdammt._

Er packte meine beiden Arschbacken und ich wickelte sofort meine Beine um ihn, kettete mich an ihn. Er ließ meine Brustwarze los um mich in eine sitzende Position zu ziehen, immer noch in mir versunken. Er griff meinen Hintern und hob mich von meinem Schreibtisch hoch und trug mich zum Fenster, unterbrach nie unseren intensiven Blick.

_Gott, er ist gut._

"Bella" sagte er und drückte meinen Rücken gegen das Glas. Ich schmolz dahin als ich seine Stimme hörte und als seine Lippen meine fanden, küsste ich ihn gierig und versuchte, unsere Verbindung zu vertiefen. Als er unseren Kuss unterbrach, nahm er meine Handgelenke, zog sie über meinen Kopf und hielt sie dort.

Meine Beine waren fest um seine Taille geschlungen und er zog sich nur zurück um gleich wieder in mich zu stoßen. Ich stöhnte und brachte meine Lippen an seinen Hals. Bei meiner Berührung fing er an in mein Haar zu keuchen und als ich sein Ohrläppchen in meinen Mund zog, sagte er: „Gott, Bella. Fuck, du fühlst dich so gut an. So verdammt gut, Bella. Fuck."

Ich bekam mein linkes Handgelenk frei von seiner Hand und zog an seinem Haar und beugte seinen Kopf. Als ich die Haut unter seinem Ohr in meinen Mund zog, griff er mein Handgelenke noch fester und begann unter meiner Berührung zu zittern.

"Komm' für mich" schnurrte ich in sein Ohr. „Komm' für mich Edward. Du musst das für mich tun, Edward – jetzt."

Er stieß wieder in mich, härter als vorher. Ich stöhnte in seinen Hals und fühlte wie sein Schwanz dicker in mir wurde. Er kam mit seinem nächsten Stoß und er stieß mich voller Kraft gegen das Fenster.

"Oh Edward" stöhnte ich als ich noch einmal um ihn krampfte und mit ihm kam.

Er stieß ein letztes Mal in mich und ich konnte fühlen wie er unter mir zitterte. „Oh Gott" sagte er und zuckte in mir.

Er senkte uns beide auf den Boden und irgendwie endeten wir auf unseren Knien vor einander genau wie wir waren als das alles angefangen hatte. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass wir jetzt verschwitzt und nackt waren und mein ganzes Büro roch nach Sex. Sex mit Edward.

Wir blieben für ein paar Momente ruhig und versuchten unseren Atem wieder zu finden. Als Edward mich ansah, keuchend und nackt vor ihm, bemerkte ich ein leichtes Rot auf seinen Wangen.

Er hob meine Unterwäsche und meinen Rock hoch und gab sie mir. Ich stand auf und murmelte ein schnelles „Danke" und er stand auch auf. Ich zog mich schnell an, plötzlich hatte ich Angst, das die Dinge nun total peinlich zwischen uns wären. Ich wollte das nicht so.

Ich beschloss, die beste Maßnahme wäre, ihn vom Haken zu lassen und mich wie mein altes Selbst zu benehmen. „Nun, wo ist dieser Report?" fragte ich sobald wir beide angezogen waren.

"Er ist genau hier, Ms. Swan." sagte er. Er hob ihn vom Boden auf und ging zu mir während er sein Hemd hereinsteckte. Als er ihn über meinen Schreibtisch reichte, stieß er aus Versehen einen Becher Stifte um.

Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und wurde rot während er sie aufhob und ich merkte, dass ich irgendwie die Kontrolle zurückbekommen hatte. Er fummelte wieder und Gott hilf mir – er war so süß.

Edward sah auf zu mir als er die Stifte aufgehoben hatte und fuhr mit seinen Haaren durch sein dickes Haar. Sein verdammtes _Sex_haar.

_Behalt die Kontrolle, Bella, _sagte ich mir.

Ich griff nach dem Report, den er in seinen Händen hatte und mein Blick verschränkte sich mit seinem. Mein Körper bebte innerlich, aber ich wusste, ich konnte es ihn nicht sehen lassen.

Ich versuchte, meine Hände zu beruhigen als ich ihm den Report abnahm. Ich wollte die Kontrolle haben. Ich musste die Kontrolle haben, also griff ich den Report aus seiner Hand und sagte: „Das wäre dann alles für heute, Mr. Masen."

„Ja, Ms. Swan" murmelte er und drehte sich um um zu gehen.

Ich konnte es nicht ertragen. Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch um meine Fassung wiederzugewinnen als er zur Tür hinter mir ging und auf meinen Schreibtisch hinunter sah. Er hatte einen Stift vergessen und er lag neben einem leuchtend rosa PostIt – ein PostIt, das etwas über Unterwäschewechsel für Morgen sagte. _Scheiße..._

"Ms. Swan" sagte Edward als er meine Bürotür erreichte.

_Scheiße. Scheiße. __Scheiße…_seine selbstbewusste Stimme war wieder ganz zurück.

Ich drehte mich in meinem Stuhl um ihn anzusehen und sah das durchtriebene Grinsen wieder. „Bringen Sie morgen keine extra Höschen mit. Eigentlich, machen Sie sich gar nicht die Mühe, morgen überhaupt Höschen zu _tragen_."


End file.
